CHANGE
by darkladyviolence09
Summary: " Change is inevitable. Everything around us change, nothing is constant except change. People change just like how seasons change. In this world wherein the only constant is change, can time change how a person's heart beat for someone? Can time heal and mend the broken heart? Can Naru change the way he thinks and feel for Mai? Will Mai still remains the same? Read to know.
1. THE PAINFUL EXPERIENCE FROM THE

**Summary:** _"The wind that passed by to us will never passed by the same it did, just like the water that runs in the river, the water that flows is not the same water that will flow and will never be. Water never flows back just like how people is."_

Change is inevitable. Everything around us change, nothing is constant except change. People change just like how seasons change. In this world wherein the only constant is change, can time change how a person's heart beat for someone? Can time heal and mend the broken heart? As for Mai Taniyama, People change their ways on how the view things especially when they experienced painful events in their life; painful enough to make their own heart change its course. Will this change be a good one or a bad one; it depends on the person who took the course to change.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Konnichiwa minna-san! ^_^** I hope that you will be able to enjoy this story of mine. If you've got suggestions, recommendations, corrections on my grammar and usage of words please do tell! I'm very open to critiques and opinions ^_^ Have a blessed day! ^_^

 **CHAPTER 1: THE PAINFUL EXPERIENCE FROM THE PAST**

" _Our past experiences become our foundation and basis on what we are and who we are in the present and future. The past can never be separated from present and future. It will always hunt us." – Jhobz_

 ** _At the Lake._**

 _Right after the divers got the body of Eugene Davis out of the lake Naru checked his brother's body to confirm that it is him. The divers stopped him but he still made his way though his twin brother. He kneeled in front of him and opened the bag where his body was placed. Everyone around him cannot move and no one uttered a word, even Lin who's been with them stood silently behind Naru and prayed that this torment will just end as he saw how the other twin stood still in his position while looking at his deceased brother. The other members of SPR don't know how to console the young CEO of SPR, John offered and silent prayer and closed his eyes; Masako cannot bear to look at the scene before her that's why she turned on the lake's view while covering her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono, she may not knew personally Eugene but she knows that it is very painful for Naru to see his other half lying lifelessly; while Ayako and Bou-san looked down and silently stood with each other, not even them can break the heavy air around them even Yasuhara can't bring himself to joke around, and as for Mai, she can't help but let the tears from her eyes fall. She grieved and cry for Gene not because she knew him but because she knows how painful it is to see your loved one lying without life. She still can't grasps the fact that she had called Gene as "Dream Naru" and wasn't able to determine the difference between the twin. She should have known that the man in her dreams is not the same man that she's seeing whenever she's awake; that the two of them were different persona but heck! She feed off her desires that the man in her dreams and the one crouching down now on the lifeless body is one and the same. How fool and idiotic she is! How she wished that she should have known earlier, maybe, just maybe she would be able to call him with his given name. It might be very painful to him to be called as someone else's name, especially by your twin's name._

 _While everyone was silently supporting him at the back and grieving with him, Naru can't tell how he should feel; should he cry? Wallow in his death? Feel angry? Feel at ease for he was able to find his brother's body and finally he will be able to put him at rest? He really don't know as of the moment. What he only knows is that his brother is dead and nothing could change the fact that he will never be able to see him ever again. He wanted to cry but he can't, he wanted to get mad but to whom? to himself? to Gene who foolishly came here in Japan and got himself killed? to fate and God who let him and his brother suffer so much to the point that they need to be separated in this way? But one thing is for sure, he can never forgive the person who had done this to his one and only brother. As he was looking at his brother everything that they've done since they were little flashed before his eyes, all of the idiotic time as he called it yet the happiest moments of his life will now be memories that will hunt him every day and night. He can no longer see his brother smile and do idiotic things just to make him and those people around them happy. They can no longer have time to converse on the things and argue about them and lastly he can no longer tell him how much he love his twin and important he is to him, he will no longer have someone who will be his anchor. Many thoughts are running now inside his head, and now his emotions are flaring and in turmoil but he cannot let that to slip off his mask he still need to stay composed and act natural in front of others, wallowing and grieving can wait later for now, he need to put his best friend and twin in peace. Now, he will have the peace that he needed. He slowly closed the bag as he bid his farewell to his brother. Nothing could beat the feeling of witnessing your brother's death and experiencing it and yet you cannot do a single thing to save his life. Naru hold the bag's zipper to close it and once it was closed, he silently stood and strode away from everyone,without looking at them, his hands are fisted on his side and his knuckles were turning white from too much force, he just wanted to breathe and get away from that place, away from the reality to escape the pain that he is feeling as he lose his precious brother. Before he went away he stopped on his tracked while his back was facing the others;_

" _Lin, I believe I can trust you with the preparations needed for this." Naru said through his strained voice as if afraid that in any moment his voice will crack._

" _Of course Naru, leave things to me." Lin said as he looked worriedly to his ward but knowing Naru he just need some time and space to collect himself before facing others._

" _Very well, I'll leave it to you then." Naru said as he walk away and left his comrades._

 _Nobody moves from the spot until Yasuhara broke the silence and made a joke to break the heavy atmosphere and to uplift the mood of everyone which really helped._

" _Why don't we all move and helped Lin-san, we do not want big boss to come back here with a scowl on his face and barking on us for being idiot for staying here." He said while trying his best to smile for everyone. Bou-san seems to caught up with his antics and joined him._

" _Hell yeah! I do not want to see him glaring to me as if I've done a very big mistake in my life!" he said sheepishly_

" _Oh! My love Bou-san don't worry I will protect you from that icy glares! We must both conquer it with our love!" He said as he clung on his arms which makes the monk back off away from him. Seeing this, everyone started to feel that the heavy atmosphere was slowly dissipating even Lin smirk on the antics of his comrade,_

 _ **Lin POV**_

" _You are indeed very blessed to have this people who care for you noll. You might had lost one but surely God is good to send you these people who can be your anchor."_

 _He look at them genuinely and shocked them as he bowed his head towards them._

" _Thank you very much for being there and understanding Naru in his situation. I believe that he is also thankful for your presence." Lin said as he bowed._

 _Everyone smiled sadly and gave an understanding look. They may not be able to ease the pain that he was feeling right now but they know that just being there for him will help him to be back of his feet. It might take some time but they all know that nothing is constant in this world._

 _ **-**_ _ **TIME SKIPPED -**_

 _It's been some time since Naru walked away and had some time alone, Mai wanted to look for him thinking that he might needed someone to be with him since above anyone else in the group is was Mai who could understand the feeling of losing someone. He looked for Naru and spotted him in a bench near the lake where Gene was found. He was looking at the lake with so much emotion but above all those emotions it was the pain of losing someone and regret that was very evident and mirroring his eyes. Mai could feel the pain resonating from him and cannot help to feel it like hers. She approached him and called him._

" _Naru.." She said timidly, afraid that he might get mad of her and afraid that she might broke the last mask that he was wearing._

 _Naru looked at him with those emotions that she had seen but it was quickly vanished and masked as he look again in the surface of the lake that took his brother's life. She stood near him and wait for him to talk, she can't bear to ask him how did he feel right now because she knows that that was the most idiotic question that she could ask for someone who lost someone. She stay still and look too at the lake, it seems like forever but Naru suddenly stood up and look at him with no emotions._

" _Why are you here Mai?" Naru Asked her_

" _I- I am worried of you that's why I came and look for you." Mai said_

" _There's no need for you to concern yourself about me, I could handle myself very well, I am not a kid." He said coldly to her as he looked at her_

" _B-but, it's been hours since you've been out and I feared that something might have happened to you!" She retorted._

" _Well... I am definitely fine." He said as he looked at her, deep inside he knew that the girl was just concerned for him and worriedly sick for him but as of the moment he doesn't need someone to console him for he can do it all by himself. He was indeed thankful to her but right now what she needed was some peace and time alone that's why he fled away from everyone._

" _Naru... I know and understand how you feel; I know the feeling of losing someone and being helpless but naru, please do not forget that despite that everything that happened there is always a brighter side. I may not be able to ease the pain nor any one of us could but please remember that there are other people around you who will always stand beside you to help you and those people who care for you." She said as she looked at him with sincerity and sadness. She knows that her words might not relieve him from everything that he is feeling right now but at least he knows that they are here for him no matter what._

 _But what shocked her the most was what he said next, she did not expect it to happened nor she expected that it would came from him._

" _I appreciate that Mai, I really do.. it's just that.. I just need some time to collect myself and to calm my nerves. Thank you. I appreciate everything that you and the others had done for me." He said while looking with her kindly._

 _But what she didn't know was the next thing that would come in his mouth will break her apart and shatter her world and break its orientation on its orbit._

" _Mai.. after this maybe in 2 or 3 days Lin, Madoka and I will be leaving Japan..." He said as he looked at her. Mai couldn't believe what she's hearing._

" _D-demo.. Naru, what about us? What about the SPR?" Mai Said as she can't comprehend yet what she heard._

" _And for that I need to close down the SPR for good, for there is no reason anymore for me to stay here. My journey ends here for I've already achieved the reason why I came here in Japan. Now, I could put Gene at rest." He said_

" _N-naru.. I-.." she didn't know what to say to make him stay. It's as if everything is slowly falling apart before her eyes._

" _N-Naru.. Please.. Please stay... I... l-love you!" Mai said while tears were starting to gather in her eyes.. Hoping that thorugh saying that she will be able to make him stay._

" _Mai.. you do not love me.." Naru said as he looked at her shocked at her confessions to him. He somewhat felt something tightening in his stomach but refused to acknowledged the feeling._

" _No Naru! I love you!" She said as tears were slowly falling in her face._

" _Me or Gene?" Naru said with no emotions showing in his face and in a very cold tone._

 _Mai wasn't able to utter a word from his question she was trying to comprehend what he asked and can't come up with an answer. She was shocked that he will ask that question to her out of the blue. How could he? Who could have thought that that will be his question to her... she was so shocked that he take it as an answer to his question, turned his back to her and said the most painful way to reject her confession._

" _You don't love me, it was Gene whom you love. Do not mistaken me from someone whom I cannot be just because we have the same face. I am not Gene." Naru said coldly towards her as the heaven started to cloud and cry just like how she did._

" _Thank you for working under me Taniyama-san, I'll see to it that after we closed down the SPR you will be handed to good company that can take good care of you as an employee." With that he walked away from her and never look at her. He tried his best not to walk back and scoop the girl who was crying. It took him his all guts to keep walking away from her, it hurts him to hear her cry but it pained him the most to think that he got mistaken into someone else. He continued to walk away and look up in the sky as rain poured as if consoling his wounded heart._

 _ **Mai's POV**_

" _How could he?, How could he say that to me?!" Mai asked to herself as she recalled the previous conversation. She wasn't prepared to hear him asked that ridiculous question of him. For me this is the most humiliating and degrading way of rejecting a confession, just when she thought that maybe, just maybe there was someone who could pick her up in her chaotic life and yet here she was, dumped like a rug with no use at all. She could feel her world slowly shattering in her very eyes, her heart and courage was crumbling and she didn't know if she could collect herself anymore._

" _SPR will be disbanded in 2 days just when I am starting to have a happy life with everyone whom I considered family, in a glimpse I am now witnessing the most painful and devastating way to snatch away that joy from me. Why?! WHY?! Why do I have to suffer like this? Isn't it enough that I lose my family and now... the man I love thought that I loved his deceased brother? How ironic, funny, just like how miraculously I found this family it will be snatch away from me in a glimpse." Mai said to herself as she look up the sky while the rain poured out as if consoling her shattered heart, the rain the poured during that day was washing away her pain and slowly making her feel numb to the point that the numbness that she's feeling made her feel cold, not only physically but also inside her heart, slowly that coldness will eat away her joy and will be replaced with pain, hatred and hollowness._

" _How did I end up in this situation? Why me?!" Mai asked as she cries hard knowing that even if she did it no one was there to rescue and comfort her wounded heart. No one will care._

 ** _-End of POV-_**

 _Mai returned to the hotel where they were staying that night and did not let anyone to see her in that state, at least for the last time she needed to let them see how strong she is and that she will not allow anyone to take pity on her. Not in this moment and point of her life, that's the only thing that was left for her to keep going, the thought of seeing him again makes her chest hurt so much but she needed to bear it until that time. She changed her clothes and sleep to regain her lost composure so that the next day she could face them even in pretence._

 ** _-TIME SKIPPED-_**

 _The day when Naru, Lin and Madoka will leave came. Everyone from the SPR came to see them off, even Mai came to send them and to bid the goodbye. Everyone could feel the tension between Mai and Naru but no one said something about it because they fear that they might cause too much fuss about it, but they were all aware that something happened between the two to have that kind of air between them. Lin looked at his charge at tried to decipher what could have happened to the two that makes them like this, even Madoka was curious but said nothing._

 _Naru expected that there will be changes between them but not this heavy it was as if Mai change from another person and the way she deal with him hurts him. She never wished for this to happen but the sooner the girl realized that it was Gene that she loved the better for both of them. Everyone shook their hands and bid their goodbye to them, what shocked them the most was how Mai said Naru's name and how she looked at him, even Lin got worried for the girl but cannot bring himself to say something._

" _I wish you well Dr. Davis. Have a safe flight." Mai said as she looked at him like he was not there, it was as if she was looking pass-through him and her tone is too soft and too cold for his liking. Everyone looked at Mai worriedly not knowing what to do everyone waited for Naru to respond._

" _Same goes for you Taniyama-san." He said as he spoke with cold in his voice. If that will make her realize things then he would be more gladly to help her. He cannot let her to be led by the wrong assumption about her feelings for him for he knew very well that those were not meant for him but for his deceased brother. With that, Naru turned his back to his comrades and walk away; away from their lives, away from Mai's life without turning back even if it pains him._

 _Since then, Mai changed._


	2. The Change: Present Result

**CHAPTER 2: The Change: Present Result**

"A person can change under different circumstances;

Many of us changed for a better but some changed but wasn't able to overcome their overwhelming emotions that overrule their ability to be rational thus falling in the pit and midst of darkness."

It is one of the busiest days of the month wherein the research groups need to make sure that their data are sufficient, reliable and validated for their next step in their new research. The people inside the big facility are all busy, but despite of their demanding tasks they make sure that they get to enjoy what they are doing, you cannot see someone with a long face or feeling blue; everyone is indeed happy working even under the great pressure. And under the same facility is one of the best and well known researcher and writer in Psychology and Paranormal field. No one thought that this woman is a woman full of wisdom and surprises in her petite body; a powerful and influential individual. Well, who could have thought that in a very young age she could rival to the most renowned Dr. Oliver Davis? the only difference is the time that he and she became doctor but nonetheless both of them are great in their chosen field. That woman has a very warm and beautiful hazel eyes yet there are times that emptiness and hollowness can be seen, which makes most of the wonder what could have happened in the past for her to have that kind of look in the eyes. She has a long rich auburn hair that reaches her mid back; her curves are loudly pronounced to her uniform that she's wearing. Many men in the facility fantasize, admire and look up to her; many well known and rich men seek for her hand to marriage but no one could capture the heart of the young maiden despite of their perseverance and eagerness to pursue and court her, they always end up being rejected. Many said that it's because it might be because she already have someone she love but then no one can prove that hypothesis; some speculated that maybe she's not interested in man but on her same sex which makes her laugh on the floor as she heard the gossips but some believed that the young maiden is just too preoccupied with her researches and study to have leisure time in romance.

The young woman walked with confidence around her while wearing her lab gown and holding the folders needed for their data. Every person who saw her looked in her way, smiled and greeted her just like how they used to be, the young woman give a small smile that do not reach her eyes and politely greeted them back and continue her way to the facility room where her team is. This month really is one of the busiest months wherein the other branches will be visiting them and will observe them on their research. She really hate this month for she knows that many idiotic individual will come in just to critique how they've done things around their facility. Their facility is different from the other facilities because here, they treated each other with respect and high regard, even the individuals who are not normal in the norms and eyes of the society which are the psychics that are considered as danger outside this facility and has been turned over under their care and training were treated as human, not lab rats. She, herself was against on treating those psychics as lab rats for she knows how it feels to be in their shoes, she knew how does it feel to be shun away because she is different from them and no one can understand her. She's just fortunate enough that despite of her situation before there was someone who picked her up and helped her when everything seems hopeless for her. She's really thankful for those two person, and those two is non-other than the owner and the president of this facility in Japan. After that painful time wherein she and her so called family parted their ways, she was devastated to the point that she almost lost the will to live her life. Aoi-san and Marie-san was the one who helped her to be back on her feet and walked confidently. Aoi-san trained her and honed her flaring and uncontrollable powers that seems to be awaken after she experienced an emotional stress right after they left her; while Marie-san helped her overcome with her emotional distress and counsel her to the point that she learned how to do it herself to other people who needed help in sorting their emotions and mind. That's why she opted to study Paranormal Psychology and Psychology itself. Those two helped her with all they've got until she could stand again on her own, that's why working under the facility is just paying their back as gratitude to what they've done to her. Words are not enough to express her gratitude towards them... that is the reason why she's here in the facility helping and training the new psychics that reflects her past. Every time she's looking at them she can't helped but feel pain in her heart and remember how she used to be, just like them, broken, devastated, in pain and despair to get through this life; she oath to herself that she will do her best to give back and payback those people who helped her through helping them towards their advocacy. Somehow these people around her makes her feel that she's not alone and filling the empty void in her heart that was once hollow.

She reached her destination earlier than she used to be, and found out that her team is not yet in the room. She went to her own table and placed her things, since her team is not yet there she decided to make some tea enough for 8 people. She smirked as she anticipated how her team will be happy to drink the tea that she made. Knowing them they will surely love it.

" Maybe I should prepare also the materials that we will be needing for this meeting so that when they arrive everything is settled and the only thing that we will be needing are their own gathered data and materials." Mai said to herself as she set everything. She waited for some minutes and one by one they started coming in.

"Mai-chan! Ohayou Gozaimasu!" said a high pitched girl with black hair and gray eyes who looked like she's the same age as Mai. This girl whose name is Miyaka is known to be a sealer and an onmyouji, she came from China wherein her family sends her to this facility to help Aoi-san. Her family and Aoi-san's family are great friends.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Rinka-chan." Mai greeted back with small smile on her face.

" Did you know what time will the others be here?" Asked Mai as she pulled some files in her table.

" Oh, Aki-kun and Saito-kun will be here in a while they just dropped by in Aoi-san's office for some files." She said as she flopped down on her chair and placed her materials on the table. While the two of them were busy on their own things, two other people entered the room and greeted them.

"Ohayo minna-san! WoW! There's tea!" said the duo that entered the room. These two have the same face, meaning they're twins, that's right an identical twins. The only difference is that Azusa has lavender hair while the Tsubaki has white hair which was dyed. They have violet stunning eyes and those eyes are really amazing for it holds great powers that could tell the aura of the people around them and can see through someone's heart, but even if they have that ability they cannot see what's inside Mai's heart it's as if there was a thick barrier that prevents them to see what's inside. There are only some who can evade their keen and powerful eyes. They also have this mark in the face near their eyes wherein it burns when there is a very violent, malignant spirit and a demon around them. Aside from having the ability to see the heart of others they are also mediums that can ward off spirits, one of the best in their batch.

"Help yourselves, you can get your own tea and relax for a bit while we are waiting for the others to come, just make sure that you do not leave a mess." Mai said as she writes something on her pad while drinking her own tea.

" Yay! Mai-chan's tea is really the best! Arigatou Mai-chan!~" said Tsubaki as he filled his cup with the tea. Azusa smiled and uttered his thanks to her as he sipped his own tea. They really love her tea.

It's almost time for their meeting and research discussion when the others arrived and greeted everyone in the room. Mai look up at them and acknowledge their presence by nodding her head and greeting them back.

Aki and Saito came together with Alexandra and Kayako. Aki and Saito who acts like brothers to Mai since these two arrived in the facility almost the same time that Mai arrived in the facility, they are the ones who helped Mai in her training along with Aoi-san and Marie-san. Aki has PK-LT while Saito has PK-ST both of them can amplified their powers normally without getting any negative harm from the usage of their pk. The very first time they met Mai was when she was in one of the quarantined room and having fit and losing control of her powers. Her power suddenly spikes and end up hurting herself, Aoi-san assigned them to help Mai and be with her from time to time, since then the two of them never leave Mai's side even though there are times that Mai was pushing them away and hiding from them, but that did not stopped them from being persistent and understanding towards her, just like Mai, Saito and Aki experienced painful events in their lives and was put under the care of the facility, the only difference is that Saito and Aki was together during those times thus making it easier for them to be okay while on the other hand, Mai suffered all alone that's why when they tried to make their way to her she refused their helping hand and tried to block them from getting near to her. She made an invisible wall to protect herself from others. Seeing her to be in that state during those time pained the two of them, for they know how cruel and unfair this world towards the differed ones. That's why they made sure that they will get their way through her no matter what; that they will make her feel that she's not alone and that she need not to be alone because there are many people around her who are willing to help her. Aki has a jet black hair and dark gray eyes that are very captivating while Saito has different color of eyes, one is azure (right) and the other one is emerald (left). His hair complements his eyes' color for he has ash blonde color of hair.

The other two girls who arrived with Aki and Saito, Alexandra and Akane are also part of the team. Alexandra is a European doctor and researcher who was part of the research facility in Europe and was send 3 years ago to conduct a research with Mai's team, since then she became part of this team and refused to return in Europe and chose to stay with these amazing people. She admired Mai just like other admired her; you could say that one of the reasons why she agreed to be sent in this facility was because she wanted to work with Mai. Alexandra is one of the best researchers and walking archive of the group. You can ask her things and you will be amazed how she answers all of it. She has an IQ more than 200 and is exceptionally gifted not only a genius, though she did not have any powers just like her other teammates she proves to be one of the vital and core foundation of the group. The other girl is Akane; she came from the family of priestess in Kyoto. She is said to be one of the powerful and youngest priestess in their league. She can annihilate and cleanse a spirit using different ways even without making hand signs and wards. Her spiritual sensitivity and power is powerful enough to cleanse hundreds of spirits. Who could have thought that in a very young age she could do it? She's 3 years younger than Mai and the youngest member of their group but act as a matured one despite of her age. She has an orange short hair and golden eyes.

Mai stand up from her chair and gathered her things as she see that they're now complete and since it's already time for them to start their agenda. While the other four who just arrived recently help themselves in getting their teas the other occupants in the room already gathered in their long table and brought their things with them, ready and waiting for the others to join them, after settling the other four seat down and now turned to their head researcher which is Mai and listened as she discussed the things that they still need to improve and the things that they lack to make their claims reliable and valid.

"I've been meaning to tell you this, the child in the facility A room 3 needs immediate help from us, the child is too emotionally distressed after witnessing the death of her own parents thus making her unstable. The child's profile is in the folder that I placed in front of you please have some time to read and tell me about your expressions and perception on her." Mai said as she looks at her team.

"hhhhmmm... child's name is Mikan Sakurai, 13 years of age, shows signs of PK and pyrokenesis. That's interesting; it is not like every day that you will get to know someone who have pyrokenesis. Are these claims proven or still claims without proof?" Aki asked as he keeps reading the profile of the child.

"All of the data gathered are reliable and validated. I myself handled the gathering of the data and was able to witness the ability." Alexandra said towards Aki and gets satisfying look from everyone including Mai.

"As of now the medical team are trying to avoid the possibility that she hurt herself and those around her that's why they sedated her for the meantime and put her on sleep, but as we all know we cannot do that to her forever." Mai said grimly as she tried to explain to her team the situation.

"Last time that they let her awake she set her own room to fire and destroyed everything, she end up being hurt in the process of course aside from the fire that she set but also from too much usage of her powers. We need to help this little child to get a grip of hope and to bounce back." Maid said while her team is looking at her with understanding, they all know that above anyone else she's the one who can understand the girl the most.

"It says her on the report that Mikan's parent were killed in front of her, do the authorities discovered the reason behind the tragedy?" Azusa asked.

"From the reports and the things that we gathered the father of the child accidentally witnessed a crime done by some group of people and hunt him to make him shut up, and upon tracing the killers learned their whereabouts and decided to kill the whole family." Alex said coldly and grimly. Everyone inside the room is quite digesting the information.

"Good grief! How can they do that?!" Akane said as she tries to contain her emotions, she felt pity for the child. She really can't understand why is it that there are some people who feels joy in killing other people. She shuddered at the thought, they make her sick just think of them.

"How are they killed? They might have been killed brutally in front of her to get this too much distress and to have this kind of effect on her." Saito asked

Though everyone doesn't like to hear how they were killed but it is essential to know so that they know what they could do for the child and to take precautionary measures upon approaching her. A person who experienced too much trauma is too dangerous not only to her own well being but also those people around them that's why whether they like it or not they needed to know how they were killed, even if it was done in the manner that no man could imagine.

"They were..." Alex paused and draw a big sigh before continuing, her eyes were covered by her bangs as her hands were clasped together in front of her under her chin.

"They were stabbed three times, after that, they skinned them alive and took out their organs... luckily when they were about to kill Mikan police arrived and announced their arrival which makes the killer rattled and forgot about little Mikan, but they were late because Mikan's parents were dead already. The girl was covered of her parent's blood and soaking and trembling in fear and hatred towards the people who killed her parents thus this makes her flip over and lose control of her powers, the head chief of the police called in to Aoi-san and asked for our assistance thus sending me, Mai-chan and Marie-san in the field." Nobody moves a muscle, Aki has a very grim look on his face, Azusa and Tsubaki looks angry, while Akane and Rikan can't help but have tears in their eyes for they felt very sympathetic to the child. Saito remains silent while Mai, looks impassive but under that mask she's seething with hatred.

" That's why I suggest that we make immediately a way to help her make it through until the end until we can train her powers and until she can be back on her own feet. I would like to ask for your suggestions and recommendations on how we're going to do it, though I know that our team is not specialized in this case but then let's give it a try, it won't hurt to help a child isn't it?" Maid said as she look at her team with impassiveness and cold eyes. They know her very well and that look means that she's determined to do anything to help the kid.

"Of course! We cannot just abandoned that kid." Rinka said as she pumped her hand in the air to show that she's in with the plan.

"Me too, I'll do anything and my best to help her." Akane said while waiting for the others to respond too. Just like the others, Alex agreed on it since she's in the field of medicine, maybe she can do something and other way to make her calm aside from sedating her, well that's when her abilities comes in.

"Of course we're in, if you're in, what else are we going to do." Said the twins as they smiled sadly towards others.

Aki and Saito nodded their head as sign of approval and looked back to Mai who nodded her head and uttered thanks to show her gratitude to them. She knows that this is different from what they used to be but she believes that for aside from Ghost hunting her team can do other things. With that the team continued their meeting and plan on how to help the child. Unknown to them Aoi-san was watching them and felt grateful that these amazing people are gathered in his facility to be of aid. He walked away and let them continue their meeting without them noticing his presence.

Once he was back on his office he received a request that requires immediate response. Upon reading Aoi-san fell silent and contemplated on what he read from the request letter that was sent to him by BSPR. This case really need experts and needs immediate action but the problem is, is she ready to face them again, especially him? Can she handle now the thought and the possibility of seeing them again? He fears that upon meeting them she might break down again and lose control over her emotions. While he's in deep thought Marie-san entered the room and approached him which makes him look with hint of anxiousness in his eyes. Marie-san knows this look and touched his hand while offering a small and warm smile. Aoi-san can't help but returned the smile and feel a little at ease being with her. Her presences surely helps him relax.

"What is it Aoi?" she asked to him while looking in his eyes directly.

"I received a letter from BSPR." He said while sighing.

"and what does the letter says?" Marie-san asked while encouraging him to tell her.

"They requested for our assistance in a case that they are handling right now, it appears that the case is too big for them to handle on their own that's why they needed some expert people in the field for precautionary measures and to avoid causalities." He said while looking at her.

"And what seems to be the problem my dear? Is it really hard case that it makes you anxious?" She asked again. She already have the feeling that is telling her gut that it is not the case itself that he's anxious about but the people involved in the case.

"I don't know if I have the right to say this but I feared that the time that we've been avoiding from happening might happened soon. The request letter that I received was from Martin and you know very well that I cannot refuse abruptly to his request just because we're trying to avoid this unexpected meeting of her and them." He said, and he knew from that looks of her that she already understand the situation.

"Well, maybe it really is the right time for her to face the biggest and ultimate battle of her life, if she can get through to it she'll be free from her past and be able to live without her pasts hunting her. Aoi, I know you are worried about her, but trust her will you?" She said as she smile warmly to him

" I know that you feared for her state but believe me, we've already done everything we could, you've helped her more than anyone could and now it's her time to show the world that she's no longer the old Mai, that she's already changed from a weakling one to strong woman. Our part is already done, now we must let her face this battle of her. It is now her turn to face the battle that we've been trying to keep from her." She said as she try to ease her partner.

"What if she got broken again Marie? What if she got hurt again in the process?" Aoi-san asked worriedly, over the five years that they've been with Mai, the girl surely wormed inside the heart of the couple that's why she can understand where his fears are coming from.

" Aoi, if ever she got hurt again in the process I believe she can overcome it now and will be able to handle it just like how a well and matured woman must handled her self, she's no longer the same old Mai that we picked up five years ago. And if it happened that she got broken and hurt in the process she will not be alone this time. We will be here for her no matter what." She said as she clasped her own hands with him and hug him.

"You are right, she's all grown up now and can take good care of herself. Sorry if I make a fuss over this matter, you know... i just value her just like our own family." Aoi-san said.

"Thank you for being there for me especially in times like this Marie. I guess this time we just have to watch on the sidelines and wait for her to win over the battle." Aoi said as he started to open his email and make a reply to Martin's email.

"Any time my love, you know that we all care for her right?" she said as she look at him lovingly.

"Yes. Well, I guess I need to study the grave of this case and the possible danger it could bring to the group so that I could prepare them especially her. If you would, Please make me some tea." He said towards Marie-san and receive a warm smile.

"Of course." She said as she stand and go out of the room to make his tea.

Once Marie-san leave the room Aoi-san read the files and make sure to study the case with care and scrutinize it, he cannot afford to lose his precious people just because he failed to see the possible harm it could bring to them. He just prays that everything will turn out fine and that everyone can return in piece including her. He just needs to believe and trust her that she can do it. Now is the fated time to face the past that keeps hunting her and only she could do it coz' no one else can do it for her unless she did.


	3. Chapter 3 People from the Past

**Chapter 3: The people from the past**

" _What happened and transpired in the past cannot be undone and change,_

 _but you can change the way on how you deal with the effects of it in the present_

 _by changing the way you react from it and the way you do things in the present. Do not let the history repeat itself and continuously hunt you."_

 _At BSPR University_

The students always anticipates their everyday class with Dr. Davis even those students who don't have interest in the subject he's teaching gets crowded and full packed because they wanted to see him. Most number of the students attends his class just to ogle him and day dream which irritates the young professor because he find it very idiotic and a waste of time and effort to teach bunch of idiots who are not into studying.. How he wish he could just walk out of this class and never return, but heck! His father will be very disappointed and will definitely disapprove that he will just neglect his responsibilities which never happened in his entire life. Why is it that he is stuck with these people? There are only some students who are really interested in his class. He really find it very immature and idiotic that those girls who are enrolled in his class will do everything to make him turn his head on their way which will never happen because he is too busy and too self absorbed to even bother look at their way, if only he could have some peaceful class where he could teach without these idiots to distract the class. He sighed as he stands in front of the class and instead of wasting more precious time in idling which he rarely does, he chose to ignore their presence that irks him and proceed in his discussion.

"Good morning everyone, let's continue our previous discussion." He said monotonously and look at his students.

"Now, I would like to know if you still recall what we discussed last week, anyone from the class who can tell me and briefly discuss it?" He asked as he challenge the class. He could tell that those girls who just came to see him did not even listen to him last time thus making them fools who doesn't know what to answer in his simple question and yet they've got the guts to chat with their seatmates and giggle like he's a clown for asking such question.

"If you've got nothing else to do in this class and will just interrupt us you are free to go out of the class and step out, as you can see we have two doors you can choose which one do you prefer to use going outside." He said as he tried his best not to snap on the childish attitude of his students while sending cold glares to the group of students who were snickering awhile ago.

"Now, may I proceed with my discussion or do you want to be the one to continue it Ms. Taylor and company?" He asked as send daggers on them.

"Of course professor you may. Please do not mind us, We are just happy that we get to see you!" She said as she tried to flirt with him despite of his warnings to them.

"Well, if you must please answer the question that I asked a while ago, what did we discussed last week Ms. Taylor since it looks like you're really into studying because you even bother to come here at university just to come and see me, you must be one of those eager students in studying." He said sarcastically to her.

"Very well sir. Last time we discussed about PK." She answered confidently while smiling towards him and believing that she could impress him with her confident way of answering him.

"And what of PK? Care to elaborate?" He challenged her as it irks him to the bones to see the way she answer. The other student inside the classroom are silently looking and observing the young professor and the woman.

"Well based on what we discussed last time PK or Psychokinesis refers to moving objects from one place to another without using physical contact. It also means re-shaping of objects using the mind's **energies** , such as bending a spoon, or key, by just holding it and focusing." She said confidently while waiting for her admired professor to praise her but then this is Oliver Davis that we are talking about, he will never praise anyone aside from himself.

"Good. It will be better next time Ms. Taylor that you refrain from doing something that is not related in this class. Am I making myself clear?" He said as he sighs as migraine starts to build in his temple.

"Of course sir!" She said happily towards him.

"Let's now continue where we left off last time and take down some notes." He said and continues his discussion.

Time passed by and he looked down on his watch and saw that it's about time to end the discussion.

"That would be all for today's discussion, any questions, clarifications?" he asked to his students. No one show signs that there are questions which concludes that everybody understands his lecture. His students collect their belongings and started to pack up, but before he dismissed his class he announced something that makes his student groan in frustration.

"Before you go, I want you to submit to me on our next meeting a reaction paper based on the topic that we discussed and be prepared because I will be giving a written and oral exam which is related on our discussed topic. If you have any questions and problems approach me. That would be all, class dismissed." He said as he collects his things and step out of the classroom and head to his own office on the north wing where the facility is located.

Along the way students even other professors ogle to him and look in his way as he walk in the hallway it really irritates him that everyone seems to make a fuss every time he pass-by. He really hates too much attention and hates the fact that these people have nothing productive things to do than to ogle at him. On his way going to his office a red haired loud woman called his name.

"Noooooolll!" she shouted to call his attention, and he really hate that she needs to shout that loud just to call him. He could feel that his head is about to get some headache.

"What do you want Madoka?" he said coldly as he glare at the woman in front of him.

"what?! No how are you Madoka? or it's nice to see you?! How rude of you! Didn't I teach you some manners? It seems that you haven't applied it yet!" she said as she makes fun of him.

"I don't recall anything like that. And mind you I have manners I just choose to whom do it show and use it, and definitely not with you." He said cockily while they continue walking on the hallway. Some students and people look at the red haired woman weirdly but Madoka shrugged it off not caring about their opinions on her.

"tsk, tsk, you really need some spanking of manners Oliver! You don't even know how to show some to your mentor... Bad noll!" She said while glaring at the young lad who is walking now beside her.

"Stop wasting my time Madoka and tell me why you are here, I believe you did not come here just to bug me about my manners." He said as he waited for her to tell him his reasons of being here.

"Hmmmpphh! You're really boring Noll! Well, we need to talk; I've got a very interesting case for you." She said as she smile and wave a black folder towards him and walk with him towards his office.

Both of them entered the office, Oliver take his seat on his throne while Madoka need not to be told and flopped on the chair in front of him. After settling down she put the folder in his table and looks at him with an air of professionalism to him, meaning that they are now in the mode of business. He takes the folder to see the content.

"Those are the gathered data of our researchers and the request from our client, I believe this will interest you the moment I heard from Martin about it." She said

"My father knows this? Hmmm... , this might be very interesting if that's the case, knowing him he will not just pick some boring case." He said as he starts reading the files in his hand.

"Yes, and the client seems to be an acquaintance of your father that's why he decided that it will be best if you will be the one to handle the case, of course along with a team that he purposely picked." She said as he wait for him to absorb the information.

Oliver peak over the files that he is reading to look on her upon hearing that his father picked people who will be part of his team, he just can't understand why does he need to do it and why not let him and Lin to just handle the matters of this case.

Seeing that wonder and questions dance in his eyes Madoka did not wait any further to be asked and started explaining things and matters that involves the case, the sooner she start, the sooner they could prepare for this dangerous case that they're about to face.

"I know you've got a lot of question but some of those questions could wait later, I will briefly discuss to you the case because it will be faster than you reading it, you can do that later to study further the case. But for now I want you to listen to me first." She said as she looked at him in the eyes and he knows from there that the case is a serious and a dangerous one based on how she speak and look at him. He had known Madoka for a very long time and knows when she is joking or not. Oliver put down the folder and listens to her as she speak.

"This case is no joke Oliver, your father, Lin and I discussed things thoroughly with hundreds of thoughts before taking it. This one is too dangerous for our liking and we do not want to risk any lives upon taking it half heartedly and without precautions." She said

"at first, your father hesitated in taking the case because of its graveness; many lives had been put at risk and some died in the process because they take it lightly, but then we cannot blame them because this case was said to be a simple case that involved three spirits that are not yet to pass. Your father's friend Mr. Sakaki sought helped from some professionals to settle things, that's why a group of researchers were sent to solve the case." She said as he stared at him with a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"What seems to be the turn up of events? If this case was simple why is it that there were casualties?" He asked curiously as the spike of interest is starting to build in him.

"There were sudden things that happened during their investigation. One of their members unintentionally activated a seal that was placed in the whole place and awaken a sleeping entity when she read a phrase that was written on a paper that they found in a room. The room has a pentagram and some symbols that were written in blood, and then out of the sudden after she read that she felt something slashed her arms making it bled." She explained to him.

"Unbeknown to them that the moment her blood spilled and flowed in the pentagram it activated the seal and summoned that unknown entity. But what makes things seems like nothing bad will happen was when the air feels light and peaceful, nobody anticipated that that feeling is the sign that they will be in danger and that they will get killed in the process. A day passed and nothing happened, the team got relaxed and thought that a simple cleansing in the whole place can work like they used to do in some cases but what they didn't know is that the unknown entity was just waiting for them to do the cleansing to strike and collect lives. The next day, they conducted the cleansing but they never thought that on that same day they will be killed and bathe on their own bloods. The moment that their cleansing start the entity made its way to them and let them know that he exists; even the exorcists in the group wasn't able to beat the unknown entity because of unpreparedness and sudden blow. Unfortunately out of eight members there is only one who survived the onslaught." She said grimly

"That person who survived is non-other than the woman who accidentally activated the seal, the researchers from the facility where she is being confined now speculates that she was spared because she's the one who activated the seal and awaken the entity, but some thought that maybe she was spared for the entity's entertainment to see her wither, and lose her mind upon experiencing and witnessing the massacre." She said feeling sorry for the woman who survived. She saw Oliver have a serious face on his and put his hand under his chin while thinking and digesting the information.

"I see." He responds with impassive face. He rarely and barely shows his expressions at all. But Madoka knows that under those impassive mask is a face full of emotions.

"Ever since that event the place were restricted and no one is allowed to step a foot inside the house." She said

This is a case that took lives in just a glimpse because of a small mistake; a mistake that was unintentional. And what makes it more dangerous is that it looks like that the identity of the entity that resides in the place is still unknown. If he is going to take the case he needs to be prepared and take extra precautions to prevent repeating the same mistake from the past. He can't just let it be and let that entity to take more innocent lives. And he will definitely not likely to put the lives of other people because of carelessness.

"hn, Madoka, I noticed that the location of this place is not written in the file that you gave to me. You might want to tell me where is this and who will be part of our team." he said as he wonder why is it that they failed to include that important information in the file that was given to him.

"As for that, it will be better if you ask that your father yourself. He also wants to talk to you about the people who will be working with us in this case." She said as she winks at him and started acting immature in his perspective.

"Fine." He simply said as he wonders who might be the people who will work with them, they might be one of the bests because they are handpicked by his father, and knowing his father he will not pick people randomly.

"so, so.. shall we get going to professor's lair and chit chat with him? I believe Lin is also waiting for us there Noll." Madoka said as she pull Naru from his thoughts.

Snapping back into reality and to the red haired woman in front of him, he sighed silently and stands up from his seat and brought the files along with them. Madoka walk ahead of him and he follows quietly, he just prayed that whoever his father will choose to be part of this team will not as loud and crazy as his Mentor who is walking while humming in front of him. They reached his father's office and notify them of their arrival as Madoka knocked on his father's door before entering, a sight where he find irritating and at the same time amusing because Madoka had never done that in his office but rather the opposite; she always barged in without knocking. His thoughts are disrupted when his father acknowledge their presence and signalled for them to come in.

"Noll, Madoka. Come in, and have a seat, We've been waiting for your presence." Martin said as he looks at his son and to the red haired woman. Naru sits in front of him while Madoka sits beside Lin who's been there for some time.

"Noll, How was your class today?" He asked

"Still the same, there's nothing new." He answered impassively as if he is not interested in the topic, upon sensing this, Martin did not hesitate and waste any more time and proceed to the very reason why they are in here in his office.

"I presume that Madoka already told you some details of the case that we're about to take, isn't it?" He asked

"Yes father, she already informed me of the case and what happened, but I still need to read the files that she had given to me to further study the details." He said as he look at his father.

"Very well, as we all know this case is very dangerous one, we still didn't know the identity of the entity but I can't just refuse this case because the more that this case remains unsolved, I fear that many more lives will be taken if not stopped. That's why despite of the graveness I accepted the case." He said as he makes them understand and digest the situation that they're about to face.

"I am fully aware of it father, I believe Madoka and line here too grasps the situation." He said as he looks at the other two occupant in the room. Lin nods his head as a sign of affirmation the lad's assumptions. Madoka did the same and smiled at him.

"If that's the case then everything is set." Martin said

"By the way father, I noticed that you haven't told me where we are going for this case, you did not included it in the data of files that was given to me, and who will be the other members of this case for this investigation?" He asked as he wonders why is it that his father did not include that important information for this case. He looks at Lin to see if he could get some answers upon looking at him but fails because the man is good at hiding things from him even his mentor.

"oh, that's right, I specifically told Madoka not to include them so that I could tell it to you personally." He said while looking at his son, he knows that his son would not like this but then he can't just refuse this case just because he didn't like those people who will be in their team and most likely the place where they will be going.

"Why is that? Unless..." He said as he collect some ideas and his gears work, he look at his father and find him smiling kindly at him and look at Lin and Madoka which confirms his assumptions.

"Don't tell me this case is in Japan?" He asked coldly towards his father

"That's right Noll, it's in Japan. And the people who will part of our team are the people who worked for you before." His father said with firmness which means that he will not him to oppose his decisions.

"Can't we just hire anyone else? Why do we need to drag them with us in this case?" He said as he glare at his father despite of the fact that he knows that even if he glares hardly his father will not budge and will not be affected by it.

"Noll, aren't you excited to see them again? It's a good thing plus I believe it will be best to hire them because they already know the ins and out of this business plus the mere fact that they once worked for you." Said not even budging and wavering from his decision in hiring them

"But father! We could have hired other people who are more expert than them, you yourself said that this case is dangerous and now you choose them to work with us." He said as he still can't accept the fact that they will be involved in this case. The fact that he will see them again makes him uncomfortable plus the thought of seeing her again makes him agitated and unsure on how to react.

"Noll! You yourself hired them before didn't you? Now, why is it that you doubt their expertise in their field? Don't you trust them?" His father said with a hint of disbelieve in his son's reaction upon learning who will be part of this team.

"Do you have any problem with them? Did you fight with them before you leave or do you have unresolved and unsettled issues with them?" his father asked as he look at him with disbelief in his eyes and a hint of exasperation of his son's attitude and behaviour.

"It's not like that father. I never doubt them, it's just that it's been five years since the last time I've contacted them and now all of the sudden just because we need their assistance we contact them and asked them to work with us. Isn't it a little bit appalling in their part?" He answered as he tried his best not to think of negative thoughts and relaxed his mind.

"Noll, that's why I asked Lin to be the one to contact them about the case and they are very ecstatic to join again the case, oh and just to inform you, these people are still under the employment of BSPR even after you dissolve the team because we recognized their potentials and expertise in the field; in that five years that you failed to make a connection with them I made sure that Madoka and Lin will still get in touch with them and monitor their activities. We often call them and email them." Martin explained to ease his son's concern. He could understand Noll in his dilemma and what he's feeling right now; who would be in right state of mind would be happy to see an old friend who never even bothered to contact and ask them how they are; and the fact that his son did not even bother to make any connections with them made him think that they might despise him, but what Noll didn't know is that he is very blessed to have these kind of people working for him and being his friend, because the moment that Lin called to them and informed to them almost immediately all of them agreed and felt happy and excited to see them again.

"Did they all agreed to join this case?" He asked to his father as he tried his best bot to let his anxiousness get in his nerves and his mask to fell off.

"Well, they said that it will be better if we see that ourselves when we go to Japan, though I believe that all of them already agreed about this case." His father answered confidently.

"No need to worry Noll, they are all excited to see you again despite of what you've done to them." Madoka said as he winks at him and ruffled his hair like a little child which makes Noll glares at Madoka and in return Madoka just laugh it off and shrugged.

"Noll, you don't need to stress yourself with the thought of them not welcoming you, you know them very well that they will not do that to a friend." Lin said as he reassure him.

"hn. I am not worried; I am just concern that their personal feelings and issues with me would affect the case." He retorted as to defend his ego.

"Yeah right, you're not worried." Madoka teased Naru which earns her deadly glares.

"so now, I would advise that you pack up your things and in two days we will depart." He said as he cut the scene in front of him and to prevent his son from murdering his own mentor in his mind. He chuckled at their childish antic and shook his head. This will be a very very long and interesting journey for them when they get in Japan.

Naru. Lin and Madoka stand up and leave the room to prepare for their journey. Lin walked behind Naru and had an inner deliberation of the situation. Unbeknown to Naru that when his father said that Lin contacted those people who worked for him before Lin wasn't able to contacted Mai Taniyama, even their old colleagues weren't able to answer his inquiries of the girl's whereabouts, no one among them could tell where she had gone off. Now he wonders how his young charge will react if he learns that his favourite assistant is nowhere to be found. Lin sighed exasperated and leave the thought for the mean time because that could wait, for now he needs to prepare his things and take a rest.

Hi Minna-san! I know that this one is quite long haha ^_^ I would like to apologize if there are some grammatical errors in my story please do help me in correcting them, I would like and really appreciates critiques on my work ^_^ Thank you for reading and I hope that you had fun! ^_^ Please leave reviews, comments, reactions, suggestions and recommendations. ^_^ I would like to read those things from you! Thank you and stay tuned! I will Update soon ^_^


End file.
